The Journal of Kurai
by The Emo and the Psycho
Summary: Kurai Ganmou, the 7th seat of Squad 5. What could be his secrets within this journal? Read to find out. Rated T to be safe. Read and Review, or we kill you with our weapons we have at home!
1. Day 1

Three days. In three days, I will rip soul society to shreds. In addition, if not shreds, then it will be in chaos. My unforeseen power used on unsuspecting fools. Captain Aizen was right; soul society truly does not deserve the power it has attained. Nevertheless, my reason you could say, is more of a personal interest. My name is . . .

* * *

It was an almost ordinary day in soul society, well almost. All of the divisions were doing the usual. Protecting, going on missions, experimenting, and such things as that. It was almost like an eerie silence though. Everyone was expecting an attack from the traitor Aizen Sousuke and his Espada. It was strangely quiet in the living world as well; no Arrancar had shown up as of late. That was what worried everyone, the fact that Aizen, the man who wished to kill the king and take his place was not attacking had everyone thinking. They thought, "What could he be planning?" and such things as that. All squads were always combat ready now, all except the fifth really. They had believed in Aizen, almost worshiped. He had been an idol that everyone wished to be like. Especially poor Momo, who adored him and was stabbed for her loyalty. However, there was still something sinister in the fifth squad barracks. A man so filled with rage and hatred that it took all of his self-control to give his calm appearance. A man named Kurai Ganmou.

Kurai was sitting in the barracks laying in his bed just staring at the ceiling thinking. He had Dark brown eyes, blonde hair, and a slim body physique. He stared at the ceiling only when he was bored out of his mind. Kurai is the seventh seat officer of the fifth squad. He had seen Aizen's betrayal with his own two eyes, and although many of his squad had been shocked at what Aizen had done, he honestly did not care that Aizen had left. He did not care that Aizen had left him behind either, he had a mission, and it was starting soon. Many thought he was weak, but they were wrong. Suddenly Vice-captain Hinamori walked into the barracks, just doing an afternoon check up on the squad.

"Good evening Vice-captain. How are you doing?" Asked Kurai without even looking in her direction. She was surprised for a second; she had thought he was asleep.

"Ummm.... Good I guess. How about you Kurai?" Replied the small Female. He sat up.

"I'm bored out of my mind. Is there anything to do?

"I think Lil Shiro needs some help with paperwork and stuff. Maybe you should go ask." Kurai stood up and stretched.

"I think I'll do that. Thanks Vice-captain." He silently walked away, thinking, "She's still not over Aizen being her enemy. Gotta feel bad for her though, she was stabbed for her loyalty." He smiled at the Irony of it for a moment. The man she had almost worshiped stabbed her.

Before he knew it he was at the door of the 10th division captain's office, he slowly opened the door. He noted that the temperature in the room was actually cold. "He must be irritated . . . again." The captain was sitting at his desk with a sour look on his face, and no wonder he was doing paperwork as usual. "I'm not surprised he takes every mission he gets the chance to take. It gives him a reason to get out of this office." Hitsugaya noticed him.

"Who are you?" The young captain questioned.

"I am Kurai Ganmou. I am the seventh seat officer of the fifth division. I came to ask if you needed any help with anything." He sighed. Captain Hitsugaya was always so uptight, always had to get straight to the point. The white-haired 'child' noticeably relaxed. "Of course he'll relax. I am only a seventh seat, no threat to him. Or that's what he thinks. . ."

The young captain looked around the mess of papers on his desk, trying to think of something for Kurai to do. "All I have is these papers to sign. . ." He sweat dropped, now remembering he had not seen his Vice-captain all day. "Can you go find Vice-captain Matsumoto please? I have not seen her all day. If you see her, tell her to come to me immediately." Kurai bowed and quickly exited the room, leaving the captain to himself.

Kurai sighed as he jumped onto the roof. "Alright. At least I have something to do now. . ." He jumped to the Barracks again to check if she was there. Only a couple of other Shinigami laying down or playing games. "She's not here. Why can't it ever be easy?" He jumped onto the roof of the 10th divisions barracks. "Oh wait . . . doesn't she have a drinking problem? Maybe I should check the Sake bar. Although it's very inappropriate for a vice-captain to get drunk anyway." Kurai sweat dropped at the thought of one of his superiors being drunk. He went to the sake bar and guess who he found?

* * *

Matsumoto, Renji, Shunsui, and Ikkaku were all sitting at a table drinking a hell of a lot of sake. They were seeing who could drink the most, and so far, Shunsui and Matsumoto were tied. Ikkaku was about to pass out and Renji looked like he was going to puke from all the alcohol. Kurai jumped down and started "Vice-captain Matsumoto, Captain Hitsugaya requested that I infor– "He was cut off by Matsumoto rudely grabbing him and dragging him to the table.

"Have a drink!" She said cheerfully, handing him a bottle of sake.

"I-I can't! I don't drink!" Kurai frantically waved his hands in front of his face.

"C'mon! I order you!" Matsumoto grabbed the poor man by the collar and forced him to down the drink. He hiccupped.

"That wasn't too bad I guess. . ." Matsumoto smiled and handed him another bottle. Shunsui just sat and watched with interest as the female made Kurai drink bottle after bottle.

Shunsui thought "With the amount she's made him drink I think he just won the contest." He sweat dropped as Matsumoto dragged Kurai to his feet and seemed to remember something.

"That's right! Captain Hitsugaya sent him to get me! And instead I got him drink." She quickly took the seventh seat back to the barracks and made sure e went to sleep. She was sober by now but poor Kurai was not as used to alcohol as she was. She quickly went to Hitsugaya's office. The captain was asleep in his chair, he fell asleep trying to do the impossible amount of paperwork for both squads.

She walked over and nudged the captain gently, just enough to wake him up though.

"Matsumoto, What were you doing the entire time you were gone?" He had slight irritation in his voice. After all, he had not seen his Vice-captain all day.

"Getting your messenger drunk!" She happily relied while laughing.

"You got the poor man drunk?"

"Yup"

"You must be one of the most immature Shinigami here."

"But I'm your Vice-captain. So you're stuck with me!" She hugged the little captain and he turned red from embarrassment.

He coughed and said, "Can you please let go. It's getting hard to breathe." She let go. "You can go now Matsumoto. It's already night time." She walked away.

"Goodnight captain!" She went to walk to her own room. As she laid down, she thought, "At least I have a new drinking buddy!" Finally, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hitsugaya felt something like a huge surge of spiritual pressure. However, it was strange. It felt like it was not there although it was. It passed along like it never happened, but it had originated from the fifth squad barracks. It made a shiver go down Hitsugaya's back. This spiritual pressure felt . . . almost pure **evil.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, but I do own Kurai. (Tenshi no Ashi's note)


	2. Day 2

I have to move my schedule forward seal appeared today. The time is nearby when I will get to wreak havoc on these damn fools who insist on believing in 'peace'. They still do not suspect me. Why would they though? They have no reason to suspect me

* * *

Kurai woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. "_What the hell happened last night?_" He could vaguely remember the vice-captain making him drink some sake but then everything else was fuzzy. "_Mental note: hangovers suck. Also I need to stay away from the vice-captain when she's drunk._" He sweat dropped. Vice-captain Matsumoto had **forced** him to drink and he ended up having more than she has. What sucked most for Kurai though, was that he felt especially horrible now. It was his first time drinking so as soon as he woke up, he fell out of bed and hit the ground headfirst. He got up rubbing the spot were he hit himself.

"Ouch"

"Are you ok?" Asked one of his squad mates

"No. I feel horrible." Kurai responded in an irritated tone.

"No need to get angry." The other Shinigami slowly walked away to his friends.

Hinamori walked into the barracks to see a pissed off Kurai glaring at the group of people in the corner of the room. She walked over to him.

"Kurai what's wrong?" She asked, now concerned. After all, she was friends with almost all the seated officers in her division.

"Vice-captain Matsumoto decided to get me drunk last night and now I feel horrible." His face turned into a frown as his head started to hurt again. "And the hangover isn't helping." She sweat dropped, knowing that Matsumoto is the most irresponsible of all the vice-captains. Hell she got one of her subordinates drunk with an **order.**

"Maybe you should go to the 4th division. They might be able to help." Stated Hinamori

Kurai sighed "Fine" He then walked outside and flash-stepped to the fourth division. He walked inside and saw a kid that seemed to be freaking out with some of the 11th division members.

"I'm sorry! It was a mistake!" The child said to an 11th division member who had a stain on his Shihakusho.

"Little brat!" The man rudely pushed him away. "You're gonna pay kid!" He moved to grab the child and received a blow to the back of the head by Kurai.

"Do not hurt those who cannot fight back." Kurai ducked to avoid a punch from one of the other division 11 members. He swung an uppercut and knocked him out. Another tried to hit him from behind and he dodged by barely and punched the man square in the jaw. "_I got to check if that kid is okay now."_ He turned to the child and asked, "Are you alright?" He stretched a hand out.

"Y-yes I'm alright." He took Kurai's hand and got up. "I'm Hanataro Yamada, the 7th seat of the 4th division. Are you Ok?" He had noticed Kurai holding his head, obviously uncomfortable.

"I have a killer hangover; do you have anything that might help?"

Hanataro took a small vial from a nearby cabinet and handed it to Kurai. "That should at least get rid of the headache. Give it 5-10 minutes before it takes affect."

Kurai got up and began to walk away "Thank you Hanataro." He quickly went out the door and back to the barracks thinking, "_Yeah, I'm never letting vice-captain Matsumoto come near me with sake ever again._" He quickly drank the vial. It tasted horrible.

"BLAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS STUFF?!" Kurai reeled back in disgust at how horrible it tasted. It only reinforced his thoughts on never drinking sake again. Kurai quickly flash stepped towards captain Hitsugaya's office. He thought twice about walking in, after all the head-captain was not in his office right now... meaning he could begin phase one of his plan. What he did not know was that Hinamori was hiding nearby watching him.

Hinamori thought, "_What is wrong with Kurai? He has been acting strangely the last few days..."_ Kurai, she knew, was a naturally lazy person. He did not do anything unless he absolutely had to, or he would do it at the last yesterday he had **asked **for something to do. He **never **asked for something to do. In addition, Hinamori knew that Kurai had no tattoos, yet this morning, she visibly saw a black crescent moon fade into view on his upper made sure her friend had not seen her and she masked her presence.

Kurai made up his mind and Flash-stepped to the head-captains office, the head-captain himself was not there. Kurai slowly turned and Hinamori hid behind a nearby pillar and sighed in relief. _"Okay, I managed to follow him here. Nevertheless, what is he doing here in the first place? Entering the head-captain's office is restricted to anyone not called in by the head-captain. Maybe he–" Hinamori's thought's were interrupted by Kurai tapping on her shoulder, making her jump in surprise._

"Vice-captain Hinamori, why are you following me?" He had a smile on his face but his voice was more demanding her to answer the staggered back in surprise. "Once again, why are you following me? His smile disappeared into a frown.

"I-I was just worried Kurai."

"Care to explain what exactly you were worried about?"

"You have been acting strange and that crescent moon tattoo appeared on you this morning. I wasn't sure what it was, so I followed you to see if anything was wrong." She pointed to the tip of the Tattoo showing out of his Shihakusho.

"It is nothing Hinamori. It is just a seal."

"It is a seal? If it is a seal, why do you act as if it is unimportant?"

"I have always been horrible at controlling my spiritual pressure." A devious smirk found its way to Kurai's face as Hinamori understood what he had said.

"T-That means you are stronger than you appear doesn't it?" She was nervous now. Aizen had also been a lot stronger than anyone knew about. However, he also kept his Zanpaku-to ability hidden. Now that Hinamori thought about it... _"I don't think I've ever seen his Shikai."_ If he were indeed like Aizen, he would have a powerful Zanpaku-to release.

"Yes Vice-captain, your assumption is correct." He slowly drew his Zanpaku-to from its spot in its sheath. "I am sorry, but you know too much. Path of Destruction number 54: Haien" The ball of flames shot forth from his hand towards the vice-captain. She rolled out of the way and the fireball hit the head-captains desk; engulfing it in flames.

Kurai thought _"Oh great, I came to steal the paperwork, not destroy it." _

"Why are you doing this?!" Yelled Hinamori, raising her spiritual pressure hoping somebody would come help. _"Please somebody come help! I cannot believe he used a level 50 Kido without the incantation! He is only supposed to be a seventh seat!"_ Kurai pointed the tip of his blade at the ceiling, directly over his head

"Show true fear, Musei-yoru! (Silent night)" Kurai's Zanpaku-to began to emit a strange light as it changed. The blade turned pitch black and the guard became a six-pointed silver star, The handle changed into a royal blue color. "One strike from my blade and I win, regardless of spiritual pressure. Do you think you can win Vice-captain?" His spiritual pressure felt extremely cold, not like Toushiro (Which is ice-cold) but a cold that sent shivers of fear down a person's back. That person was Hinamori.

She quickly backed up but it was too late; she had a small cut on her left shoulder. She thought, _"What could he have meant by one strike and he wins? I am fine, nothing happened so what was he–"_ Hinamori's thoughts were cut off by a strange feeling of loss. Her entire body went numb everything began to turn black, but she kept consciousness somehow, but had no control over her body.

* * *

In the black space, she found nothing until Kurai faded slowly into view.

"Hello yet again. How do you like the ability of my Zanpaku-to?"

"I-I don't understand! What did you do to me?"

"Of course, allow me to explain." He waved a hand around to point to the surrounding darkness. "This is your mind. My Zanpaku-to's ability allows me to peer into your little mind. So essentially, I win as of now."

"I still do not understand! Why am I in my own mind?!" Kurai slapped his forehead.

"I control your mind as of now so. . ." What looked like Sousuke Aizen when he was still a captain came into view. "... I can make whatever I wish happen, such as, I do not know, fighting your fears. This copy's orders are to kill you." With that, Kurai faded away as the copy unsheathed his Zanpaku-to in a murderous way.

"C-Captain Aizen, i-is that y-you?!" Said Hinamori out of pure fear, and unable to move.

An echoing scream could now be heard.

* * *

Kurai quickly left the scene, making sure to leave no traces that he had been there in the first place. Nevertheless, he left the unconscious Vice captain there, mumbling everything she said in her mind.

"She will live," said captain Unohana. "What's mysterious though is the fact that she only seems to have been struck once."

Hinamori was in the fourth division sickbay, he childhood friend captain Toushiro by her side, watching her like a hawk. Hinamori began to whisper something while in her comatose-like state. The young captain moved closer to listen.

"Kurai... stronger... Aizen…" Her face contorted in an almost imaginary pain to everyone around her. Nevertheless, to her, the pain was very much real enough.

Toushiro Tried to piece together what she had said. "_Kurai... could she mean Kurai Ganmou? The seventh seat? It sounds almost as if she's saying he's stronger than Aizen_. _But that's impossible."_

"... Seal... Limiter…" Hitsugaya thought that maybe she could hear his thoughts somehow because how she answered his question unconsciously was beyond strange.

"_Does she mean that Kurai sealed his true strength? She could have followed him to the head-captains office and he attacked her. I will confront him tomorrow._" Suddenly he sensed spiritual pressure doing the same thing it had done the night before. Appearing and then disappearing before it could be quickly went back to the tenth division, deciding he would think about it there.

**Too bad, he did not know that the next day would be too late. **

**Note:** I did not really like how fast I did this chapter but I cannot wait to write the next one!


	3. Final Day

The time has come to release this seal and bring fear upon all those who do not know it's power. I will move swiftly and defeat as many opponents as possible on my chosen route. It brings a smile to my face to think of what their expressions will look like when I fight them all. Soul society and it's captains are nothing but playthings in a game of chess. **Checkmate.**

Captain Hitsugaya awoke the next morning from a nightmare. A nightmare in which he imagined that this man 'Kurai Ganmou' was more powerful than Aizen, and that he succeeded to destroy soul society by a strange ability. He quickly remembered he would have to confront him today. Hitugaya sincerely hoped that Hinamori was wrong about him being the attacker. But hey, she said his name while she was unconscious so that means he is a possible suspect. He got up and quickly got dressed, when he finished with that, he went to get Matsumoto for backup just in case.

Matsumoto was still asleep, sprawled across her bed, snoring loudly. Toushiro twitched. _"Why is my Vice-captain the only one that insists on being so lazy? Even Vice-captain Abarai does his paperwork and we all know he would rather destroy it with a horribly controlled kido."_ He sweat dropped while thinking about that for a moment before he went to wake up his still sleeping Vice-captain .He nudged her softly.

"Matsumoto, wake up." She stirred slightly and opened her eyes a bit.

"mmhmm..." She sat up groggily "...why do I need to wake up right now?"

The young captain shook his head. "You were supposed to be up an hour and twenty minutes ago, that's why."

"Damn. Fine I guess I'll get up."She got out of her bed and she was still wearing her Shihakushou from the previous day. "What do you need me for anyway captain?"

"We are going to go question the seventh seat, Kurai Ganmou."

"Why do you need me for that?"

"..."

"Well, are you gonna tell me or not?" She put her hands on her hips and put her face in his. He took a step back.

"He may be like Aizen..." He paused for a moment "...If he is, then I will either need backup or someone to alert everyone else." The much taller vice-captain went straight to the door.

"I thought we were going to go! Don't look at me like that just because I want to get this over with!"

Soon the two of them were walking down the hallway to the 5th squad barracks. Hitsugaya hoping that nothing hostile would be waiting for them there.

Too bad for him though.

Inside the fifth division barracks, Kurai just finished his Kido practice. He had almost annilated everything in the barracks, Shinigami included. He had to admit, his favorite Kido was Hado #54: Haien. It incinerated anything it touches, meaning it was perfect for his purposes. Hado #63: Raikouhou shot a large bolt of lightning that seeks out the opponent. He had used these two to begin his warm-up for his escape from soul society. He felt captain Hitsugaya and Matsumoto coming down the hallway and decided it might be fun for a little fight.

"Hado #4: Byakurai" The lightning went straight through the wall exactly two centimeters from Hitsugaya's face. The said captain rushed into the room to see the devastation. "It appears I missed, little captain."

"It seems Hinamori was right. Kurai Ganmou, prepare yourself!" Hitugaya drew Hyourinmaru from his back and immediately brought it down on Kurai, who calmly parried with his own Zanpaku-to.

"Is this all you can do Toushiro?" said Kurai in a mocking way. He stopped and suddenly pushed forward with both hands, knocking the captain off balance. He thrusted the blade forward and Hitsugaya went to move but still sustained a small cut on his left cheek. "I haven't even removed my seal yet!"

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" water came around his blade and it turned to Ice which then took the shape of a dragon. This Dragon lingered in the air for a moment before charging at Kurai, who was no longer smiling

The attack hit Kurai into a wall, now it seemed he was frozen in the Ice on the wall.

"That is what we do to traitors.".He turned to his Vice-captain. "Matsumoto, I need you to–" A blade pierced his back. Blood gushing out of the wound.

"You really believed that attack could beat me? You couldn't stop my master from escaping either." He removed the blade from Toushiro's back and flicked the blood off. "Master Aizen was probably furious when you were so weak against him."

Toshiro froze _" did he just say __**master**__ Aizen?"_ Kurai pointed his blade at the ceiling.

"Show true fear, Musei-yoru." The blade turned black, starting from the edge it looked like a virus spreading across the blade. The guard changed into a silver six-pointed star, and the handle turned a royal blue color. He pointed the new blade to Hitsugaya's throat. "I was taught by Aizen himself. Did you believe you could win?" Kurai said in a cocky way, almost as if he knew the outcome of everything that was about to transpire.

"As a gift for figuring me out, I will release the seal right now and show you my power." He sheathed his Zanpaku-to, but it remained released. He took his right hand to move the Shihakushou on his right side down, showing a black cresent moon. He took his left hand, pointed two fingers at the mark and pressed them silently against it. "Release" The mark dissipated and the room got extremely heavy.

Matsumoto was barely standing while her captain was coughing up more blood onto the cold, hard floor. The captain slowly stood. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" The graceful Ice wings enveloped his shoulders and some of the Ice moved to cover the impaled spot in his stomach. The wings spread out slowly, making the air glitter almost. He quickly swung the blade, releasing for dragons but with wings this time. "Take this traitor!"

"Oh big deal. All you did was add win–" Kurai was cut off by all four dragons hitting him at once. They were much faster than he had anticipated they would be, and as such, caught him by surprise.

Toushiro thought _"Did I get him now?"_ He felt a sharp sting in the area where the cut still was. Although it was covered, he was still losing blood, And he did not feel like dying today. _"I really do hope I got him before he could–"_ A blade passed his face by centimeters, causing him to jump back because of his natural reaction to anything threatening. In front of him, Kurai was wearing a grin on his face that showed he enjoyed the fact that the young captain was so surprised.

"Haineko!" The ash was completely surrounding Kurai and Matsumoto made a move to cut vertically and horizontally. Kurai took both hits, blood slowly dripping from them. "I think I got him captain!" She chirped, seemingly happy that she might have won the fight. That was until a small cut appeared on her left cheek.

"Play time is over my friends. Do you know what my zanpaktu-to does?" Matsumoto suddenly fell to her knees, her eyes becoming almost lifeless as she collapsed onto the floor. Toushiro's eyes widened at her falling to only one blow, but at the same time he was curious, how exactly had she collapsed from just one hit?

"What have you done? Did you do that to Hinamori as well?"

"Of course I did. And you better hope your Vice-captain is strong willed, or she may never wake up." He slowly turned to the still in bankai captain. "My zanpaku-to allows me to force my way into your mind and make an 'inner battle' of sorts. I can make you fight yourself, your enemy's, and my personal favorite, your nightmares." Toushiro smirked, now thinking that just because he knew the ability, he could find a way to counter-act it.

"You just told me your ability. Now I just have to–" And once again Toushiro was cut off by a blade to his throat this time"

"You just have to what? Avoid it? Just because you are a child genius, you believed that it would be that simple? How foolish." He cut Toshiro only a thousandth of an inch into the skin on his neck. The bankai disappeared by evaporating into the air while it's user collapsed next to his vice-captain. "Sweet dreams" He smiled sadistically, fully knowing they would be anything but sweet.

All of the captains had felt the sudden surge in spiritual pressure in the fifth division barracks. None of them recognized it, but when they felt Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure begin to crumble in defeat, they grew worried. Some of the senior captains showed their worry obviously, others kept straight faces. Yamamoto was one of those who kept a straight face and showed no apparent emotion to the other captains. They were all in the meeting hall currently.

"You have all gathered here to discuss what has just occurred in the fifth squad barracks, and the procedures we will take." He stamped his cane into the ground. "An unidentified spiritual pressure was sensed approximately twenty minutes ago. Captain Hitsugaya was at the scene and seemed to have been defeated and put into the same state as Vice-captain Hinamori. Whoever this is, is a threat to us all. I command all squads to go on patrol and search for the attacker, captains, you will travel in pairs seeing how he defeated one captain with little difficultly and attempt to find and kill the person responsible for this crime. Dismissed."

The pairs went as is: Byakua with Yamamoto and Unohana(She can't fight), Mayuri and Kenpachi, Shunsi and Ukitake, Soi Fon and Saijin(Wolf guy). They all left in different directions, all searching for another traitor....

Kurai had been running for ten minutes straight. He figured that by now all the captains and squads had been dispatched to get him. But stealth still did matter, at least, for now. What he didn't know was that two pairs of eyes were following him from nearby.

"I shall attack first, you come in to finish him off while he is distracted." The large wolf-man beside her nodded with understanding. He was huge, if he was the initinital attacker Kurai would see him a mile away. He silently changed his position so he was above Kurai on a different roof.

Soi Fon drew her Zanpaktu-to and used flash step to appear in front of Kurai, and using the speed from the attack, she transferred it into kinetic energy, making her attack a lot stronger than it should have been. This caught the person attacked by surprise, he couldn't block the attack and was sent flying into a building down the street. That was when Saijin jumped from the ceiling and using the force from his fall attempted to punch Kurai. But his target figured it out and rolled forward, away from Saijin and once again towards Soi Fon. She went to reverse round-house kick him in the face, but he ducked, only to get cut in the chest by Soi Fon when she quickly spun back around.

"Hello Captains. I must admit you caught me by surprise." Kurai's eyes glinted evilly as he pointed to the small gash that soi fon had just put on him. "Is this all a captain can do?"

Saijin sighed. He had hoped this could be resolved peacefully, but it seemed Kurai insisted on mocking them. "Please come peacefully and you will not be harmed."

"Who ever said I would **let **you harm me? You caught me by surprise before, that was all." He grinned. Something seemed wrong...he hadn't moved from that position. Saijin's eyes widened in realization. Kurai was really standing directly in front of the large wolf man, who looked down with slight fear in his eyes. "Hado number 90: Kurohitsugi" A large black box enveloped the captain. Sharp objects coming from all directions, impaling him with little difficulty. When it disappated, Saijin was bleeding from multiple wounds all over his body, h almost collapsed but still remained standing, even if it was slouching. Saijin's breathing became heavy.

Soi Fon had watched the entire thing and couldn't do anything to stop it. She moved to attack again. Keeping the blade to her wrist she ducked and moved to elbow Kurai in the ribs, and managed to hit him. Then she moved the blade to him also trying for a hit. But now Kurai jumped back, quite tired of getting hit in the same spot on his chest.

"Soi Fon, please step back. I will handle this. BANKAI!" A huge amount of smoke filled the air as the bankai manifested into what appeared as a giant samurai warrior, it's blade equally as huge as the rest of it. "Kokujoutengenmyouou" He said the name of his bankai slowly. "Goodbye, traitor." He brought his hand up and swung straight down, the giant mimicking him perfectly. Kurai had nowhere to dodge, roll, or anyway to avoid in short as the mighty blade swung down."It's over"

Smoke covered the entire area were the blade had struck. But a voice that should have perished was heard. "It's Over is it? I doubt that highly."

Soi Fon was generally surprised. She watched the blade strike him before it caused the smoke to cloud her vision. "That's impossible. How...?"

"It is alright. We shall still win." Although injured, Komura stood tall. Almost as if he believed his righteous will would be enough to win.

"I never said we would lose. I just said it was impossible to escape a bankai so easily, and yet, he did." She held her blade close to her arm once again "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" The sword attached to her arm. Covering her entire arm with a gold and black metal, a sharp edge coming up on her middle finger. "My zanpaktou ensures death in two hits. You are doome–" She was cut off by Kurai flash steeping and appearing to her right. She lunged at him and managed to cut him once on the cheek and the marking appeared, but he grabbed her hand that had Suzemebachi on it. And Smiled.

He whispered into her ear "Too slow." She felt a sharp pain in her chest. She instantly knew she had been stabbed and wasn't able to do anything about it as she slipped into darkness(Please note: His zanpaktou has not deactivated yet). Kurai turned to the larger captain, who had not had time to react. He decided, just for the irony of it to use black coffin AGAIN. Just to get the point across. "Hado number 90: Black Coffin" The black box once again engulfed the captain, and this time he would not get up. What was pitiful though, was that kurai won against one captain by using speed(Her specialty), and the other with the attack his master had used on him.

He laughed to himself as he flash stepped to the 12th division to make his escape. Grinning like a madman while his wounds began to heal inhumanly fast. . .

When Kurai entered the 12th division, he knew something was wrong straight away. Although he gave the semblance of not noticing as he walked over to a control panel and began the sequence to activate the senkaimon to the real world, where Aizen would most likely send someone to pick him up. He sighed. Just being in this place pissed him off, but no matter how angry he had become at soul society, he couldn't ever bring himself to show it. He had always wished to tear it to shreds and hold it in the palm of his hand as they ran away in fear. He laughed like a sadist. The laughter echoed off the walls, giving the impression a psychopath was inside. As his laughter died down he heard the computer say it would take three minutes to open the gate for transport to the real world.

He thought. _"I am getting quite tired of holding back against all of these damn fools."_ He pondered that for another moment. _"If a captain conveniently pops up in the next two and a half minutes, I will kick their ass in record time."_ And just as hoped, everyone's favorite mad scientist appeared out of nowhere with his freakish headgear as always. Kurai sighed again. All he wanted to do right now was go to sleep, but people just keep showing up.

"You will be an interesting research specimen indeed!" The strangely dressed man now asked "But how did all of those wounds heal so fast?" He pointed to all of the wounds noticeably healing on Kurai's torso.

"That, I can tell you. But come any closer and I destroy everything in this lab." Mayuri froze at the threat. He had no doubt that Kurai could do it, hell, Kurai beat three captains and was still breathing. That was strange in itself. "I have a healing technique permanently attached to my body. Whenever I'm injured, It eats some spiritual pressure and heals my wounds faster than they would heal normally." The deranged scientist didn't move, but he did speak.

"How dare you threaten my lab!" fumed Mayuri, now pissed that the thing he worked his ass off to create and build up was being threatened by someone that couldn't understand his obsession with science. "You understand nothing in this room, you barbarian! You are worse than Kenpachi even he doesn't threaten my lab. . .hehehe NOBODY THREATENS MY LAB!" The deranged man went off into his little world, laughing like a mad scientist.

"Pft. Just shut up already." He looked at the countdown. 30 seconds until he could run. What Kurai hadn't expected however was Kenpachi breaking down the wall to his left and charging right at him. He blink seven times before moving to block the incoming attack.

"LET'S HAVE A NICE DEATH MATCH!" Kenpachi swung down viciously and with a look that said 'I am going to kill you and I am going to enjoy it!' He jumped back and swung at Kurai's left hip, it connected. Kurai gritted his teeth in pain as the permanent Kido on his body began to heal the wound. "THAT'S GOOD MAYBE YOU WON'T DIE TOO FAST!!"

"I don't have anything against you Kenpachi but. . ." He took another hit from the crazed swordsman in the shoulder, but he grabbed Kenpachi's arm that was holding his Zanpaktou, preventing Kenpachi from moving. ". . .you are extremely irritating. Hado number 63: Raikouhou!" A large lightning bolt shot from Kurai's hand and at point blank range, the damage to Kenpachi was massive(Not in size). He had a small hole in his lower left abdomen from where the attack struck. It had sent him flying back into a wall, making it crumble under the force. Kenpachi had been cut slightly by Musei-yoru, so he was currently not conscious. A robotic voice came from the computer.

"Gate closing in 20 seconds."

Kurai thought _SHIT! I really have to learn to stop wasting time!" _As he flash stepped into the gate and into the realm of the living.

"Hmm. . . ."Mayuri scratched his chin. "I assume I should contact the substitute and tell him that yet another traitor has escaped." He sighed and walked over to the screens to call Rukia Kuckiki and warn them of the upcoming threat.

Ichigo had just finished off a large hollow when Rukia ran up to him.

"Ichigo! We have a problem!" She seemed almost scared. But Ichigo knew better.

He thought. _"Oh great. Another crisis that I need to stop"_ He sighed and asked "What happened Rukia?"

"There's another traitor from soul society on his way here! He defeated four captains!" Her tone said she was close to panicking.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME??" Ichigo's mouth open in shock "HE BEAT FOUR CAPTAINS?!"

"And he's on his way here. . . ." She said softly. Nearby a gargantua ripped open and three figures stepped out.

Gin had brought Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to distract everyone else while he searched for their new comrade. Grimmjow smirked evilly.

"Yo! Kurosaki! I am gonna kill you this time!" He appeared to Ichigo's left and brought his left hand up to punch him, but Ichigo brought up his huge meat cleaver of a blade and blocked with the flat side.

"God damn you Grimmjow!" Ichigo spat at the arrancar. "Why can't you ever find anything better to do?!"

"Because it's fun to try to kill you!" Replied the blue haired man as he brought his right hand around and also punched the large blade, sending Ichigo flying through the air."And you struggle so much!"

Ichigo groaned painfully as he got up, his back hurt from the impact. He forced his body to stand, now preparing himself to once again fight Grimmjow. "BANKAI!" And a black energy enveloped Ichigo for a moment and when it disappeared he was standing with slim clothes that seemed ragged on the bottom, while what was the giant meat cleaver had turned into a sleek back katana, a small black chain hanging off of the grip. "Tensa Zangetsu."

Grimmjow smirked and waved a hand to the side, as if he was sweeping away dust. "Yeah yeah, nice bankai. But can it do anything?" He kept the smug grin and went into a fighting stance. Bringing up both his hands to his chest. He suddenly lunged at Ichigo, who swung diagonally at his opponent. But Grimmjow just grabbed Zangetsu with his left hand, smirked, and then kicked Ichigo in the rib cage hard enough so that he could hear the ribs breaking.

Ichigo quickly backed away, trying to regain his fighting stance. Grimmjow however, sent a relentless barrage of punches in the strawberry's direction. Ichigo swiftly moved the black blade to parry every attack, but he was getting pushed back into a corner. Grimmjow still smiling like a psychopath as Ichigo was managing to keep standing after just one kick broke some bones. Ichigo jumped higher into the air and brought down Zangetsu vertically, but once again Grimmjow caught the sword between his hands. The deranged arrancar pulled back his left hand, curled it into a fist and began beating Ichigo to death. . .

Gin was being. . .well, Gin. He had found Kurai, who quickly followed, apparently eager to get out of here and get some rest. It somewhat reminded Gin of when Souske had trained Kurai. Kurai fell asleep a lot while Aizen was instructing in how to use high level kido and such things. He could even remember that the first time he met Kurai, he was just a punk with a lot of power and didn't know how to use it. What surprised Gin however, was a simple fact. Kurai may have been a student, But he was stronger than his master.

"So kid. How was the escape?" Asked Gin. His slitted eyes barely showing.

"I beat four captains and got out through the crazy guys lab." Kurai, unlike many others, did not fear Gin for his appearance. Gin was actually very loyal, but to specific people. Being branded as a traitor did things to you, but mostly it gave you freedom. Which was what Kurai was after for a while. "Can we just go before that blue-haired guy you brought with you kills anyone?" Gin nodded and smiled at Grimmjow, which was enough to basically say 'Come on, we're getting outta' here.' Grimmjow grunted and dropped the orange haired Shinigami.

"I guess next time Kurosaki." He said disappointedly. Obviously wanting to kill him but not daring to go against orders seeing as there were one ex-captain, one unknown ally, and Aizen's lapdog(Ulquiorra!). He thought _"Why? Why must everything ALWAYS be against me killing this orange haired punk?"_

Ulquiorra quickly opened a gargantua and regarded them all coldlywith his stare. Grimmjow jumped through first, obviously pissed off. Gin was grinning as usual and waved goodbye to the shinigami. Kurai just yawned and walked through after Gin. Of course Ulquiorra went last, closing the rift behind him. Leaving a unconcius Ichigo and a badly wounded Rukia.. . .

In the white palace of las noches, Aizen smiled. He saw his pupil walking the halls and felt somewhat proud that he had trained someone so powerful and willing to follow him. The Espada looked confused as Kurai entered, obviously wanting to know who the hell he was. Aizen only responded by putting his fist to his chin while on his white throne.

"Welcome to las Noches, my student."


End file.
